


All Rise

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Where Zayn Risk his interview for Cute boy..





	All Rise

Zayn looked up at the large tower before him, shuddering at the idea of entering the massive building in order to be interviewed today. 

He strode closer to the entrance, slipping through the glass revolving door, a glance upwards and the tower looked even larger on the inside.

Bradford boy glanced around the place, taking out the folded piece of paper in his suit pocket.  
The paper had clear instructions on it, consisting of a time and level, as well as a room number and vague directions, and the boy assumed this is where his interview would take place. 

He turned to smaller, well dressed woman, with shoulder length brown hair, smiling at her nervously.

“Ah.. Hi.. I’m here for an interview- could you please show me where the elevators are?”

The woman smiled, pointing in a direction.

“Good luck, I hope you get it!”

She nodded, waving him off as he strode toward the lifts.

 

He saw machine doors open a distance away from him, a Hot gentleman slouching against the sides of the lift, engrossed in the paper he held.

“H-Hey! Could you please hold it!!”  
He picked up his pace, striding toward the open doors, noting the man looked up at him with a vague glare. 

Zayn bit his lip as the man stepped forward, thinking that he would be putting his hands through the door to prevent it from closing. 

He was wrong. 

The Guy stepped forward to press a button, the doors beginning to seal shut. 

With a mutter of a curse, Zayn sprinted forward, catching the lift just in time, the heavy doors pressing closed a mere moment later. 

Guy barely spared Zayn a glance, Zayn panting softly from his outburst of speed. 

Regaining his composure, Zayn  
glared at the man, the guy is way too Hot to let go this easily, turning and running his hand over every single one of the numerous buttons on the side of the lift, huffing in satisfaction when each of the God-knows-how-many buttons glowed. 

A keen smirk plastered his face when the man looked up from the paper, his already angry expression darkening.

The man was way taller then Zayn, and he was dressed impeccably in a clean, black suit. his face had only a slight show of stubble and his hair was in a buzz cut.

“..What the fuck man..!”

Zayn suppressed a chuckle, mimicking the man’s previous actions buy turning away and ignoring him.

“Are you fucking kidding me!! You just pressed all the goddamn buttons on this lift!! I’m going to be late!! I have conducted the interview today ”

 

Soon zayn own expression darkened, his face turning a bit more pale as he remembered he had his own interview to attend to.

“H-Hey!! You started it!!”

The "David Beckham look a like" made a very angry sound.

“Do you even know how many fucking stories this building has?? I bet you don’t! you don’t even look like you work here!! It’ll be half a fucking hour before I get where I need to be. God… Fuck you…”

Zayn was now a little scared that this man could, and would try to kill him.

“..Look dude I have a place I need to get to as well.. you could just try being less of a jerk to people..”

Zayn clicked his tongue.

“Don’t you dude me you piece of shit. What the hell are you here for?”

Zayn glanced at him.

“..I have an interview today..”

The Guy turned to the Zayn, curling his lips into a smirk. 

Zayn was hard pressed to not find it kinda sexy, not wanting to perv on someone who was such an asshole.

“..Well well then boy, you’re not going to get the job now, are you?”

 

Zayn scrunched up his nose, glaring a little at him, having to lean over a bit to be able to read the name tag that was on his Office Card. 

It said Liam, and Zayn instantly regretted reading it.

Fuck you and your sexy liam ass.

 

“..That’s not very nice. Look, we may as well make nice, so what if we got off on the wrong foot, this is a professional environment you know…”

 

Again Liam clicked his tongue.

“..What’s your name kid…?”

Zayn looked at him.

 

“..It’s Zayn.. Mister Liam..”

 

Liam huffed in amusement, rolling his shoulders.

 

“And why, all of a sudden, does.. Zayn.. Want to make nice?”

 

The boy flushed ever so slightly as his name rolled of Liam's tongue.

 

“….I’ll probably… Eventually need your help to find the room for my interview…”

Zayn could have sworn that he heard the man chuckle under his breath.

“…So, despite the brat you are, you actually mean well?”

Zayn nodded, looking away from Liam. 

“…Yeah.. I really need this job man..”

His glance burnt a little as Liam stared at the boy, but he spoke a little more kindly than before.

 

“…What room and floor is it ?”

Zayn rummaged through his blazer to retrieve his paper.

 

“..Ah- Room 12, floor number eight…I’m seeing a Mister Payne..”

He looked up, surprised to see a smug grin on Liam's face.

“..You know where I can find that right?”

Liam's made his way towards the boy, glancing up at him. 

Zayn would have had to stand on his very toes to be able to see the boy’s eyes properly, so Liam instead took Zayn's chin, tilting his face down.

“You’re cute Zayn, so you can have the job..”

The Ding sound indicated Them that they have reached Floor. 

Liam Winked As he walked out.


End file.
